Shut the Door, Have a Seat
by moonswirl
Summary: Gleekathon, day four hundred and twenty: The two of them seem to think they can just waltz into his office without invitation.


_Started my daily ficlets to make the hiatus pass, then decided to keep going with a 2nd cycle, and then a 3rd, 4th, etc through 18th cycle. Now cycle 19!_

**TV Titles Cycle **- So this is Cycle 20! I wanted to do something special, so here we are! Some of you may remember a while back me asking for episode titles from tv shows. I've always found that a lot of shows have great episode titles, so this is how this cycle came to be. Each story will be inspired and titled after an episode from a different show. The influence of the episode may vary from story to story, not seeking to rely completely on it ;) You'll see...  
**Today's Show/Title:** "Mad Men" - _Shut the Door, Have a Seat_

_A/N: My goodness it's short... sorry! But it's for a good cause ;) I'm in the middle of planning the next few cycles :)** If you have any plot suggestion/wishes, now would be a good time to send 'em in!**_

* * *

**"Shut the Door, Have a Seat"  
Principal Figgins (+ Sue & Schue) **

He would pretend sometimes that his office was a calm place, peaceful… a place for him, undisturbed, impenetrable… a place where people would knock or call ahead before just entering as they pleased. But no… of course not… it wasn't that kind of place, not when he had to deal with… 'Sue & Schue.'

He'd had to hear the coach's over-dramatics for quite some time, and it had taken a while before he found some kind of response to her. It was still a continuous headache, but it was just a mild inconvenience, compared to what he then had to deal with when Schuester and the Glee Club were thrown into the mix.

Before long, the whole thing felt like he wasn't so much a high school principle anymore, more like a couple's therapist… or a negotiator.

For about half of a year, he'd been certain that Schuester had to be exaggerating. Of course he knew Sue Sylvester had methods of operating which… defied common sense; this was the woman who had tried to blackmail him with the release of a commercial he'd done. But still he had come to the conclusion that it couldn't be as Schuester said. Maybe deep down he just didn't want to have to deal with the mess it would create, for the school and for him… But then as far as he knew no rules had been broken; it was just the word of one against the other.

But then after Sectionals, things had become a lot clearer. Finally he knew the truth for certain, and he could take action. It hadn't lasted long… as though he expected any differently. Sue had found her way back, with one truly shaming piece of personal blackmail hanging over his head. And so the cycle carried on, fiercer now than ever before.

He knew his faculty. He frequented them in the halls, or the lounge, or any sort of assembly and school function… He was familiar with them, but still he could probably count the amount of times he saw them come to his office in regards to one matter or another… They came and were buzzed in, or they made an appointment. They were proper strangers when compared to Sue & Schuester.

He'd lost count of the times when he'd found himself left at the mercy of their shouting matches. There would be knocks… sometimes… usually only ever from Schuester… But even then, the tendency would usually be that one would come barrelling in, outraged. And then not long after, there would come the other, and then all hell would break loose. No matter what he tried to do, one of them would shout victory and the other would just… shout. On more than one occasion he'd wondered if they would notice if he slipped on some earplugs… he'd wondered if they'd notice if he got up and walked out of his office while they sat there, arguing about the same thing, over and over with the same result…

It still baffled him that they couldn't figure out something, a compromise… They were both dedicated educators, even if one of them was a lot more open to showing that than the other was. He'd seen it, but he couldn't tell them… they had to sort themselves out on their own or it would never stick. They were just too proud… And until they were willing to take away their armors and put down their weapons, he would just have to mediate, hoping that his poor school and poorer sanity survived.

THE END

**

* * *

**

**A/N: This is a one-shot ficlet, which means that signing up for story alert will not bring you any alerts.  
****In the event of a sequel, the story will be separate from this one. And as chapter stories go, they are  
****always clearly indicated as such [ex: "Days 204-210" in the summary] Thank you!**


End file.
